Hendrek Westfield
Lord Hendrek Westfield is a soldier and paladin of the Kingdom of Alterac and a veteran of the Second War. He fought against Stromgarde's forces when martial law was declared on Alterac, unknowning of King Aliden Perenolde's betrayal. Lord Westfeld currently leads the new Alterac revivalist group under the name of the Dominion of Alterac. Appearance When first looked upon, one would see a man with dark, thick brown hair, kept neatly groomed.The dark color of his hair is unusual for one of his age. Along with his full head of hair his face has a neatly trimmed beard around his mouth. Hendrek has very few wrinkles on his face making him look younger than a man of forty-three should look. There is but a single scar that runs up his neck and under his chin that he acquired from the war against Stromgarde. When looking into his eyes one would be able to note the soft light blue that seems to make him look gentle until peering at his armor and arms that he bears. The armor the man wears is Alteraci made and has a few notable features prominently displayed upon the armor. The symbol of Alterac is encrusted upon the plated belt that he keeps fastened around his waste at all times when in public. The Crimson and Gold trimming of the plated gear show this man is of upper class, and has a considerable amount of wealth at his disposal. Another item that is with this man all the time is his hand-crafted sword. This blade is has a symbol of Alterac encrusted into it along with the sigil of the Silver Hand carved into the handle. History On the cold, wintery night of December, 581 K.C., a child was born to Herman and Linda Westfield, the Duke and Duchess of Winterbreak. Winterbreak is a duchy within the Uplands of the Kingdom of Alterac, in which the House of Westfield has ruled for hundreds of years. The young baby boy was taken to be washed and clothed by a midwife. Upon the return to his mother and father they took him, and looked into his light blue eyes, and named him Hendrek. Years began to pass by, and Hendrek started to grow. The young boy took interest in playing swords with the other children who were regularly at Westfield Castle. One boy he particularly enjoyed playing with was Edrane Riddle. Edrane and him would go off into the grain fields and pretend they were leading armies and fighting the evils of the world. Edrane and Hendrek were also usually forced to go to the weekly service every Sunday in the chapel within Westfield Castle. Neither really enjoyed it, as they were always looking forward to that moment when they would be let free and able to go play out in the fields again. Soon, things began to change, and in Hendrek’s eyes, not for the better. Riddle was sent off to a monastery of the Church of the Holy Light to become a priest, while Hendrek soon entered into a War College to learn the art of command. Years passed by, and Hendrek soon became an adept Commander, being at the top of his classes and soon earning the respect of others in the College, including the teachers and professors. Herman and Linda Westfield only visited Hendrek a few times when Hendrek was at the College, as things began to fall slowly downhill within Winterbreak. Constant droughts were reducing the yield of the crops, and farmers began to grow restless as they were lacking gold to even last through the cold, harsh, Alterac winters. Hendrek returned back to Winterbreak after graduation from the War College and began to help his father with the day-to-day tasks of ruling the Duchy. Hendrek was also named Lord Westwind, a title only granted to the heirs of the Duchy. With his new title, Hendrek began to represent his father in the Alterac House of Lords, and on other diplomatic trips. Through Hendrek’s experiences abroad, he met many people such as Anton Caerwyn, a supportive ally of the House of Westfield, and a very good friend to his father’s. Lord Westwind, and Lord Caerwyn soon started to work very closely together, and Hendrek began to learn a multitude of things from Anton that would help him succeed in the political world. Currently Today Hendrek leads the Duchy of Winterbreak as the Duke. Due to his recent dealings and attempts to restore Alterac to its former state through the Dominion of Alterac and various other organizations, he has once more retreated to the city of Dannenberg and Winterbreak Castle, and closed the gates of the Eagle's Pass, cutting Winterbreak off from the outside world once more. Nobody knows what exactly has changed in the Duke, by many, even from within Winterbreak, have began thinking that Hendrek may actually be sick or drepressed by the lack of success in restoring his homeland. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Westfield